What
by MarcoMacabre
Summary: Some new people are traveling along side Eren and the gang in order to fight for humanity. Although the journey is grueling and macabre; it is everyone's job to help humanity. By either slicing at a few titans, or giving someone the last piece of bread. Although who does that? Contains: Male OC and Female OCs. Relationships: Male OC/ Levi, Armin/Eren, and Marco/Jean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a story created from the click and drag game for Attack on Titan. The teenagers Abby, JoLee, and Marco are self insertions that know only of the world on Attack on Titan. Since this was created from a click and drag game some of the details had to be switched. As in where they are not choosing their stations but rather their commanders are due to this. As soon as the kinks are worked out ,as in choosing the commanders and being able to have the characters with the group, the characters will then follow along side the manga. This story is meant to be a comedic story with some serious aspects. There will be some love and crushes between heterosexuals and homosexuals (Lesbian and Gay).

"With the news of Eren Yeager of the Scouting Legion there has been a new development among the new trainees. The trainees are not going to be continuing the next month. Instead we are sending the 105th and the 106th lines to go under the wing of their selected commanders. This is to gain more information and skills than what we might be able to teach. The trainees will be given a selected field for where the respective higher ups have placed them in. The rank still has the same meaning as before. Now line up at the three desks to find your rank and field." Keith Shardis commanded in his gruff voice. Not believing what he was saying but it was beyond his reach. What was worse was to have these newbies released so early in their training but there was a grand idea in the higher ups to have the trainees get more experience in the field. It was controlling on their part.

The Military Police had made a new policy that stated the new trainees were to be placed in their field with a certain rank and station. Rather than the older policy where the trainees could choose their station. This was because of what happened in the 104th trainee squad where most of the candidates had went to the Garrison or Military Police when the candidates were not best suited for the respective jobs. Those that were the highest ranking went into the Scout Legion-which caused an outrage from the Military Police.

Thus the Military Police decided that they will issue the rank and station that the candidates will be placed in. This caused a back lash from both the Scout Legion and the Garrison knocking the policy down to where the station was placed, but the candidates were allowed to work with a commander of their choosing.

It was a stupid ass decision.

The two divisions had moved into a large mob as they then started to move into the different panels. It was only until the first few had tried that they found out that it was alphabetical order. Keeping to the teenage ways they went off to their alphabetical order. Did they still do that anymore? Did they even have a last name? For how long.

Two girls walked after a few guys that were together. The gils seemed to cling as most of the teens did as they wanted to talk right away at who was the better at their skills, who were going to go off, who were going to be together etc…The two female teenagers walked together with optimistic smiles plastered on their face. Hoping that they would be placed in something to their liking.

The blonde haired one wanted to be placed in something with the Legion Scouts. It would have been awesome to be able to see Eren Jaeger go into a titan mode, and see him go in action as he may not have been the best but he was awesome! Using his 3D to zip around like he was some kind of hero! Which he was and it was just awesome to see!

Meanwhile her friend, the dark haired girl, had also wanted to be placed in the Scouting Legion. The scouting legion was where her family, Sasha Braus, was. Sasha Braus had become her sister after the Titan first knocked down Wall Maria. Sasha had been wondering around trying to look for food as she was desperate for some even as the people were pushing and shoving the girl. The dark haired girl, Abby, had found her trying foolishly to grab some food from rich and wealthy men. Bad on their part. Abby had rushed to her aid in an act of kindness for it was rare to see someone so naively go about getting food.

Abby had helped her, and that was enough for Sasha to become devoted to her. Which Abby had found to be adorable to have younger type of sister around. By having someone that she could care for to keep her mind off of what was going on at the current time.

The two had received their letters inside of an envelope in which they moved away so that they could open the letters without getting more teenagers angry for not moving. They grinned from ear to eat from anticipation was they walked away. Their hands itching to rip open the envelope as they wanted to rip off the stupid paper to reveal their rank. They looked at each other with a smile, but stopped as the blond haired one, JoLee, had realized something.

"Wait. We should wait for Marco! We should open them up together!" JoLee exclaimed with excitement as they rushed to the K-O line to search for their friend. Jumping up and down to see if their friend was somewhere among the people getting their envelope.

"Seriously? He's all the way back there?" JoLee questioned with her eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Wasn't he excited to get his rank?" Abby questioned after her.

"You two were waiting for me weren't you." It wasn't even a question as a male's voice talked from behind their back. This had made JoLee jump up as she turned around while Abby on the other hand had figured that he was going to appear behind them. It wasn't like he was going to be patient in the damn line. Probably would have been up in the front lines to get what he was and move on.

"Yeah! We wanted to open the letters together." JoLee's voice's pitch went up a few octaves as she was excited to finally open the letter with her friends. Although there was a few minutes of silence as the two looked over at Marco whose eyes slowly looked away from them. His azure eyes averting their gaze before he could speak; automatically making their happy countenances go to confusion.

"I already opened it."

There was a few more moments of silence before his eyes went back to meet theirs. His eyes widen as he took a step back and then there was JoLee looking like she was about to kill a titan.

"Seriously?!" She yelled as Abby in the background had slapped her forehead. A hundred percent done with everyone as she went to hold her envelope up and grabbed JoLee's shoulder.

"We'll just open it together." The dark haired girl suggested and that made JoLee roll her eyes as she held the envelope open. The whole world suddenly sinking on her shoulders as she might become someone that everyone would look up to. Someone that needed to lead and show people the way. Someone that was extremely important for the entire mankind!

She grabbed the envelope to throw it up in the air as the paper rested in her hands. Looking down at the table she saw her rank and sector.

Rank: 7th  
Station: Garrison

What.

"What did you get JoLee?"

What.

"JoLee?"

"What?" JoLee finally said before looking up from the paper of doom to look up at her female friend that was looking at her. Her other friend had only raised an eyebrow in curiosity but it was soon replaced with an uncaring appearance.

"What did you get? I got rank number two and I get to go into the military police!" Abby said with a squeal as she tipped toed back and forth on her feet. It wasn't the Scout Legion but at least she was at a higher rank than she thought. She could be able to get into the Scout Legion if she wanted to with a little work. Trying to think of the optimism in the situation rather than thinking that she wouldn't be able to help Sasha out at all.

"Abby." Marco's voice broke her train of thought.

"I got put into the same rank and station." He said which made Abby's eyes widen. Turning to look at her friend she then held the paper out so that Marco and her could see if it was true. They took the papers and put them side by side to see that they were in deed to be the same rank and station. Why would they be in the same station though? Was it apart of two different sectors or something? Marco thought as he then looked over at JoLee to see what she would say. Seeing as she didn't answer them about what rank or station she held.

"Ah…I'm…" Should she tell the truth? They were her friends after all. They weren't going to think of anything of her. Not like they were going to gloat right in front of her or something. But…what if they did? What if a part of them gloated inside of their minds as they thought about her; about how weak she was.

"I'm in…"

What would Levi…Hanji…think…she was so low.

Lower than Eren was.

"I'm in the fourth rank with…the Scout Legion." It would have been the happiest day of her life if those words were true on her lips. She looked away from the others as she didn't want to be caught lying to their faces about what was really happening. Expecting them to see right through her made her not realize that Abby had placed a hand on her shoulder to pat it.

"That's great! That's exactly what you wanted!" Abby shouted with glee as Marco then smiled at the two of them. It wasn't much of smile but it was evident that his lips moved in an upwards turn.

"Let's go out for drinks then." The dark haired male suggested as he then moved in closer to the two girls.

This wasn't what JoLee was expecting but-hey-she was a good liar. The blonde haired girl thought as she smiled in false at the others and raised her hands to push back some her curly hair.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun! But I should go tell Hanji…so I'll meet you guys there later. Go over there without me! I'll catch up." She said as she turned around to start heading away from the two. It was odd of her to suddenly want to leave their side but Marco and Abby didn't think twice about it. They thought that JoLee really wanted to tell Hanji which would have made sense to them since they also wanted to go tell the people that were close to them too.

But if they really knew as to why JoLee had ran away it would have been detrimental to her. She needed to ask Levi about it, and hopefully he would be in the house by now. The little house that Levi was given for being a part of the Scout Legion for when he returned from going outside the walls. It was also a place that JoLee could be while there wasn't training going on. Since for that they had kept in the same bunkers.  
JoLee had rushed home to avoid everyone the best she could. How could she look at anyone in the eye again? How would she be able to go on knowing that she was nothing but a ranked level of seven? Seven! That's three lower than Eren, and about a hundred lower than Levi and Hanji. She couldn't be able to protect anyone or help anyone at all. Did she not study hard enough? Did she not train hard enough? Was there something that she didn't do enough?

She had shut her eyes tightly as she did not want to cry. Safe in her home; she didn't want to cry for feeling worthless. To feel like there was nothing that she could do to help man-kind. Apart of the Garrison that patrolled the wall, and were considered lower than everyone else…apart from everyone in that rank also as she was…the lowest of the lows. Bu she wanted to help! She wanted to become strong like Levi and Hanji in order to help them with the scout legion. To become a part of the scouts and…help. To be useful. She thought as her eyes started to form tears in her eye corners.

"Your hair is a mess." Came the sound of a male that was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hand. His eyes were closed which made JoLee think, 'How the hell did he see that?!' He then sat the cup of tea on a small plate that was used to hold it in place as he opened his brown eyes. Looking over at JoLee as she had her back pressed up against the door to try to have her mental break-down in peace.  
Well at least she had found who she was looking for.

The girl looked up to see the guy standing there with an unemotional appeal as he sighed as he saw the tears in her eyes. Could she not cry every time he had come back? He thought as he walked over to grab the brush to motion for her to come sit on the floor. He would sit on the chair to brush her hair while she would get on her knees with her back facing him as he brushed her hair for her. The curly monster would soon meet its master.


	2. Chapter 2

"You…You can go tell Connie and Annie if you want to. I know how much Annie will be proud of you for joining the Military Police, and Connie for how much you beat him on rank." The dark haired girl said as she walked down the dirt path with Marco at her side. He didn't turn his attention towards her as he had listened to what she was saying. Like it pained her to be with him, and he stopped in his tracks as he looked down at Abby who stopped, blinking confusedly as she turned to look up at him.

"Alright. I'll go." He stated as he turned around to walk away from her. This was not him from being cold towards her, but he felt that Abby didn't want to be around him. Marco had just died and with JoLee running to go tell Hanji about what had happened… Abby had probably wanted to tell Marco about what happened, about how she had got this high rank in the military position, and talk to him in general.

By having him around it would just be a burden.

Yet, this was what the opposite was for Abby as she thought that Marco would want to go run to tell his friends about what had happened to him. It was only fair that he would go tell rather than having to baby sit her about Marco's death. It wasn't anyone's fault that Marco Bott had died, and she shouldn't let anyone feel like they were obligated to stay with her at times like this. This was happy times where everyone should be able to go about their own business. Not staying around here to make sure she didn't cry.

She could handle herself. The dark haired girl thought with a smile as she parted ways with Marco. Heading down the pathway she walked to some place where she would be able to find Sasha. She was probably at one of the pubs trying to get food from Mikasa again or even Christa. The dark haired girl then entered one of the wooden buildings with her hand on the door. Pushing it open she looked around for the girl that she was looking for.

"Abby!" Sasha called out to her with a wave as she was sitting down at one of the tables with Mikasa by her side. She had been trying to get Mikasa to get some of her food, but the girl was blocking her every attempt. Sasha sighed as she rested her chin on top of the table, and Abby walked around to smile at the girl.

"Seriously, Sasha? You can't keep going to Mikasa for food." Abby commented as she walked past the table to order a couple of potatoes for Sasha and her. The dark haired girl had some cash on her for being able to perform simple tasks for those that were protected lie the rich alongside the Wall of Rose. Nothing like that would go in the inner wall where she was going to be stationed actually.

"I got my rank and station today." Abby said as she sat down at the table with Mikasa, Armin, and Sasha. Armin had been at the table to hang out with Mikasa as they waited for Eren to get back from his briefing with his commander, Irvin. The three were always inseparable it seemed even though they were completely different ranks. But they were friends.

"What did it say?" Sasha questioned with a hopeful smile and placed her elbow on the table to hold her chin up as she ate, stuffing her face as Abby looked away to shake her head at the floor. She should learn to savor the taste and try it with different spices. There were so many out there, why wouldn't the girl slow down to savor it? Abby thought as she then looked up at Armin, Sasha, and Mikasa.

"Yeah, Abby, what did you get?" Armin questioned with the same grin as Sasha.

"Second rank in the Military Police." Abby stated and the three blinked confusingly. Why was she—OK? They thought as they didn't understand the Military Police part as it was a grand place to be working but it was more so for those that wanted to work there. Didn't Abby want to become a part of the Scout Legion?

Abby kept her blissful smile on her face as she didn't seem to be getting at what the others were thinking about at the time.

"Why the Military Police?" Mikasa finally asked for the rest of the group; her face not showing the curiosity she had for the other on her face.

"I didn't pick it!" Abby cleared up right away as the blissful face was whipped off her face instantly. She shook her hands quickly to show that she didn't want to be in the Military Police. She was honored to be a part of the top ten percent of the group, but that was really too much.

"No. I'm going to ask to transfer to the Scout Legion. I think there might have been a mistake with that too. I mean Marco was placed in the same rank and station as me." The three then blinked in confusion. Even Mikasa was confused by that and she raised her eyebrow.

"How is that even possible? Did you ask Keith about it?" Armin asked and Abby shook her head.

"No! Should I have?"

"Well…Unless they do it in the way that you all were ranked in the trainee camps. Might make more sense, and then you both were placed in the Military Police for being in the top ten percent." Mikasa explained just a piece of potato landed on Abby's cheek. Sasha didn't stop as the potato had went flying and the brunette reached over with her finger to grab the piece of potato to eat it.

That's what stopped the others from continuing their conversation as they felt that by the potato flying that it was a time to stop. Maybe Abby should have asked about the rankings and what they meant. No one else seemed to ask, so maybe they had understood what had happened. Marco didn't ask either…and asking the higher ups were not her strong suit…She sighed and slammed her head on the table.

Why was everything so difficult?

"Congratulations." The blond haired girl, Annie, stated as she sat down with Marco on a bench, her eyes looking out into the distance rather than looking at Marco's face. Marco, on the other hand, had his body open towards her as he held his palms out, and he was sitting informally. This was a sign that he trusted her completely…while Annie on the other hand had her elbows directly on her legs while her hands clasped together. It was a typical stance for Annie as she sat, but this was her childhood friend who Marco confided in a lot of the times. Annie or Connie it seemed.

"Thanks. I knew that you were going for Military Police. Right?" Marco questioned which returned him a nod from Annie. That was all that she said as it looked like she didn't want to talk which Marco understood. Most of the time Annie had wanted to be left alone, but she made it clear to Marco that she didn't mind his company. He was quite most of the time instead of rambling on, and he was able to understand when he should stop talking.

Which was now.

Apparently Annie wasn't as thrilled as he was for being in the Military Police. Did she want to feel special and one up him? To be able to be in the Military Police and have him look up to her as a superior? Annie was a bit egotistical in a sense but that would be severe to not enjoy his excitement for them being a part of the same station. Maybe…she thought that he wouldn't be able to handle it, and he would be a burden on her.

"I'll carry my own." He said as he stood up to turn to look down at the girl. They locked eyes for a moment with each of them having an emotionless mask. Neither of them wanting to express how they were truly feeling.

"Don't think you'll be a burden on me." Annie corrected him before he could let on. She knew what he was getting at.

"Don't let me become one." Annie looked away from him and a smirk graced her lips. She took a few moments before looking back at the blue eyed boy. A piece of her blond hair falling in front of her eye as she looked up at the guy.

"Don't argue with me, Marco. You'll lose." The dark haired male's eyes widen and he looked away with his cheeks puffed out in anger. He wanted to have a cool moment with Annie to show how he could be some guy that would be able to do this. Almost like the rest of the commanders and higher ups. His puffed up cheeks only lasted for a few second as it started to hurt his face and he looked down at the girl.

"One day. I won't." He said just as there was a guy that came up to grab his arm.

"C'mon Marco! It's time to go drinking!" The shaved boy yelled as he started to drag Marco along the path. Marco turned to look at Annie one last time before turning to look at the path before him. Running with Connie to the pub instead of him being dragged by the guy. Their boots made a soft clacking noises as they ran across the stone, and a softer puff as they ran across the dirt. Connie was obviously more excited than Marco was as it was told in their faces.

"_Idiot. Why couldn't you have joined anything else but the Military Police_?" Annie's blue eyes followed the two as they left for the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a broken brush left in the curly hair as Levi glared at it. The handle in his right hand, while the other half of the brush was stuck in JoLee's hair. They didn't speak for a while now as Levi was awaiting for JoLee to tell him her problems. He knew that eventually she would tell him about what happened, but until then he wasn't going to say anything, letting her come to him as he worked on her hair. It was almost completely brushed out of the tangles, but…it got stuck and broke. This happened every time he got back. Did she not comb it enough? It needed to be combed twice every day. Maybe if she didn't have such curly hair it wouldn't tangle as much.

His face looked grim as he grabbed the brush to slowly pull it out of the girl's hair. When that had happened JoLee had finally came out with it.

"We got our ranks today…" She muttered as he then got up to grab another brush, or at least something to bind the two pieces together. Walking over to the cabinet, he started searching through the stuff to find anything that would be useful at this moment.

"Go on." He said as he pulled out another brush from the drawer.

"I didn't do as well."

"I can tell from how much you're beating around the bush."

The dark haired male walked back to sit on the couch to brush the girl's hair again. Back to getting the tangles out of her hair, back to trying to fix this web, back to taming the beast. "Why couldn't it be neat for once?" Levi thought as he brushed the last part of the hair that he could never finish from the brush breaking.

"I got rank seven..."

"Yeah."

"In the Garrison."

There was a few moments of silence as the girl didn't want to hear or see what Levi was going to do. The look of disappointment on his face, nor the sound of disappoint in his voice. That was the last thing that she had wanted to become to Levi…to anyone. A disappointment.

"Your point?" JoLee heard his voice and she turned around to see Levi staring at her without a care. There wasn't a sign in his eyes nor in his voice that he was disappointed in her. Instead it looked like he was just the same ol' Levi that was worried about her hair rather than being disappointed in the fact that she was one of the lowest of the lows.

"We need everyone to fight for man-kind. You are becoming a part of the fight. Don't pull away from that." Levi said as he let out a breath that he had been holding in when JoLee had told her about her ranking. He on the other hand was thinking that JoLee was going to be put in the Scout Legion where she would be fighting the titans constantly. How many men and women had he seen die brutally? It was the last thing that he wanted for her.

"Tha-Thank you, Levi." JoLee said with tears in her eyes as she was about to lean over to hug her older brother figure but the dark haired male had got up off his seat to move away from the girl, leaving the young girl to face plant into his seat, the hard seat hitting her nose as she then rested her head on the seat. Turning to look at the guy putting the brush away she groaned in annoyance.

"I thought that we were having a moment, Levi." She whined as Levi stood by the drawer. He rolled his green eyes as he placed the brush in the drawer and shut it.

"We'll have a moment when you learn to brush your hair without me here." He muttered as the guy then turned back around to face the girl.

"Are you going out drinking tonight?" He questioned and the girl nodded.

"Then you should go." Levi responded to the girl nodding her head, but as he said that the girl sat up and sighed. She remembered that Marco and Abby both were told a lie instead of her stating the truth of how she was in the seventh rank for the garrison. The people that were not able to give their lives for the Legion scouts, but were not powerful enough to be a part of the Military Police. She wanted to be a part of the Legion scouts…but were her reasons good enough for death? Eren, Levi, and Hanji were all willing to give their lives. But was she?

"I…kinda lied to my friends about what rank and station I was placed in." JoLee said as she looked down at the seat that Levi had been sitting in. Bringing her finger up to trace the ends of the chair while he watched as she seemed to be overly worried about lying to her friends. It was different to see someone so worried about that when there was worse things going on day to day. It was different to see something that was so trivial…

"Go. You will not have this opportunity again." Levi said and JoLee turned to look at him.

"Will you go with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Levi said firmly as he was not going to be a part of the kids graduating. He was a high ranking officer and he was not going to be out with a bunch of kids as they went to get drunk. He did not want to be a part of that scene where there would be people blubbering like an idiot, and possibly throw up on him. No. He was definitely not going and that was the end of that.

"JoLee. Why did you bring Levi?" Abby questioned as she saw JoLee and Levi walk into the bar that was growing in numbers with the trainees graduating. The members were about getting started on drinking as even a few of the ones before were with them. Although the members were checking out the fresh meat that would be out on the field by tomorrow. Jean was one of the guys that were in the back to take a drink; looking back and forth at the group as he had an important message he wanted to send to one of them…but he didn't know how to word it. Could he even word it? Would he end up making fool of himself rather than do what he was trying to help with.

Mikasa on the other hand had glared at JoLee and Levi as they entered the room, her eyes glaring at the man who didn't even notice that she was there. She reached over to grip on to the glass that she was holding before it cracking in her grasp.

"Well I had to bring him along! This is a special moment where we have all graduated."

"Most of us." Mikasa corrected. Armin and Mikasa had been there for a while as Eren said that he would be right out, but it was taking forever. Of course the two didn't mind as they didn't have anything better to do, but they were forced to listen to the graduates talk either smack or fear. Either that they were going to be the greatest titan killer there was, or that this was going to be their last drink for tomorrow their entrails would be spread across the streets.

It was annoying to constantly hear this as they have been hearing this ever since they had gotten out.

As the people had started to grab their drinks and the effects had been taking in. Abby had flinched as the people had started to get out of control and she stood up.

"Sorry, JoLee. I'm going to go." The girl said as she stood up to walk around the table. There were people making loud noises behind her from the effects of the alcohol. The smell of it was starting to stink in the entire place which was obvious for this kind of scene. It was a typical way to escape the world as it has always been.

"Alright." JoLee said with a sigh as she didn't even want to fight with Abby on how she didn't want to be around people who were drunk. As Abby went to leave, so did Mikasa. The oriental girl standing up, and walking out faster than Abby to then slam the door shut. It caused a huge 'boom' as the bar suddenly went quite. It took everyone a few seconds before they started to talk again.

Abby blinked confusingly as she then exited out the door to walk down the side of the building. Her hand reaching up to touch the bricks as she walked on by. Abby never did like the tavern after a while when the drunks had started to come out, but even now she couldn't seem to enjoy the celebration of graduating. It didn't seem right…not without Marco Bodt.

The dark haired girl looked down at the ground as a few tears slipped down her face. Soon she was crying as she walked towards the house. The tears fell down to stain a path of the way that she was going. All that she could think about was her best friend since they were younger. Marco had become her best friend after the titan attack for he saw how much dedication Abby was putting into Sasha. He was the one that made sure Abby had someone. He was there for her when there was no one else, and knew when there was something wrong.

"Abby." A man's voice came out from behind the dark haired girl as he stood up straight to stare at the girl. His short hair casting a shadow over his eyes as he glared down at her. His face was straight as can be with his hands down at his thighs, and his back straight as a nail. His voice had gone deep and terse as he spoke.

It scared Abby none the less. She turned around to look at the man that was standing there only to end up with her eyes widening. Scared out of her mind she saw the man in the shadows of the building, thinking that he was someone who was going to try to harm her, or at least something in that area. It seemed that only the stupid would come after those that just graduated from the academy.

But then her eyes adjusted and she leaned over towards the other. Her hands cupping around her eyes as she stared at the other.

"Jean?" Jean nodded.

"Sorry, Jean! I was trying to have an emotional break down over here." Abby stated as he didn't seem to get what she was getting at. Instead he held his hand out towards her to try to make a friendship of some sort. What was wrong with him? Abby thought as she shook his hand.

"I have an important message for you. I don't know how you'll take it…" He started and Abby nodded for him to go on.

"M-Ma-Marco would be proud of you." Jean said with a stutter as he then looked down at the ground. He didn't want to look at her in the eye as he said that. His eyes adverted for he knew the pain that was going to be in her eyes for mentioning him, but he felt that it was his duty to mention to Marco Bodt's childhood friend that he would be proud or happy. Not that Marco didn't seem to always be happy…but he would be happy.

"Ah…" Abby started off and Jean looked up to view the confused girl. She leaned down to wave him off with her hand.

"Not to ruin your inner monologue, but…which Marco?"

There was a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" This made Abby clear her throat.

"Well there is Marco K that just graduated. Marco H that just opened a new store down the lane. Oh! And then you can count on the Zimmermen's to have a Marco because it would be a nice-."

"Bodt." Jean said as he did not plan for this to go the way that he thought it was. He thought that she was going to be some normal girl, but instead she was just someone that rambled on about nothing. Who else would he be talking about? Jean thought as he didn't think to notice the other Marcos in the area as it wasn't a priority of his. Now it made him wonder even more as to why Marco even loved her. Why had he liked someone that didn't know that he existed? This was supposed to be his best friend! Yet here she was talking about the other Marcos! There was no other Marcos.

"I know." Abby finally chimed in after looking at the expression on his face. Allowing him to have his little inner monologue before interrupting again.

"I just…didn't know how to react. The last thing I wanted to do was make you mad or anything, but that's how I try to…cope. Not to pretend that Marco wasn't there only that he is always here." Jean still didn't trust her. He thought as he glared at the girl as she talked about her old best friend. The brunette then huffed and crossed his arms.

"You know he loved you, and yet you-."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa."

"Talk like-."

"Whoa."

"…"

"Whoa…" Abby said as she walked closer to the guy to pat his head. Reaching up on her tip toes to shut the other up. Jean did as he looked down at her with an eyebrow twitching in fury.

"He liked you." She finally said before pulling away.

"No. He liked-."

"Dude. Marco would have known that he was barking up the wrong tree."

"What?" Jean questioned as he was incredulous to the thought that Marco liked him instead of Abby. He had always went on about Abby but…that could have been…because she was his childhood friend. No! Marco definitely was into girls! And he didn't like Marco so Marco couldn't have liked him. Or maybe he did like-no. He was into girls. Girls. All the girls. Mikasa girl. Yes. Like Mikasa. Jean had to tell himself while Abby was stuck with an unimpressed appearance.

"I'm not into dudes, dude, and Marco knew that."

"What."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well. I'm leaving." Levi stated as he was about to get up but JoLee grabbed his sleeve. He frowned at the girl as he didn't want to be here but JoLee was looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to face anyone, but it was her graduation after all. Abby couldn't stand to be there which made JoLee feel jaded. It wasn't her fault that the tavern was literally the only place to be. Did they even have any other buildings in the entire place?

"No. Please. No one else is here." She pleaded. Armin at the time was getting out of his seat to go after Mikasa. His hands grabbed on to his chair as he looked at JoLee's plea back to the door that Mikasa had left. He didn't know whether to follow Mikasa or hang around here with this girl whom he felt sorry for. She was pleading with Levi, one of the most stoic men he had ever met. He looked at the door once more before a certain thought entered his mind. Why didn't he stay here to wait for Eren? That way he could give the excuse to help the girl out, and be able to say that he was waiting for his friend like he was supposed to. Besides, what if Eren really did come back to see that not only Mikasa had left but he as well? Would Eren be angry or upset? Well… he shouldn't take that chance, Armin thought as he walked over to the girl to sit next to her.

"Don't worry. I'll-I'll keep you company. I mean we don't kno-."

"Oh thank you, Armin!" JoLee yelled as she grabbed on to Armin's arm, hugging it tightly as he then looked over at Levi, and blinked confusingly.

"Not that I don't want you here Levi, and I would love for you to stay because-hey-it's my graduation!"

"Technically it's not a graduation. Just a way to get more people out on the field."

"…Thank you, Levi." JoLee said with a sigh as she then looked over at Armin whose arm she still had. She then let go and placed her arm on the table, her hand resting against her cheek as she smiled up at Armin.

"So how do you know who I am?" Armin questioned as sat down in the chair.

"Mhm? Oh! You're Armin Arlert. Eren's friend who had made this amazing speech a while ago to prove that he wasn't a titan. Which you have to be stupid to have thought that he was." JoLee said as she rolled her eyes.

"He even protected you two!" Levi huffed as he always heard about Eren at home, and how Eren was doing. Everything had to deal with Eren when the guy was just released into his care. There was just something that Eren had that JoLee glued herself to. Too bad the guy didn't even care for her at all. None.

"Wo-Wow. I didn't think anyone would think that way." Armin's voice went up an octave as he was generally surprised that someone else took notice to his speech, and Eren. He looked away from the girl for a moment as there was a soft blush on his cheeks from him feeling proud of himself. Armin was being useful for his two best friends and people were actually taking notice of it! He smiled to himself.

"Well. Since you have your company, I'll be leaving." Levi said as he stood up with his eyes closed to keep his cold composure. It was something that he did since he was younger as he was the stoic man that had the domineering attitude used to show his authority. He was not one to mess with, not one to pull pranks on, and definitely not someone who wanted to stay in a tavern where someone could potentially pour something on him or worse... vomit.

As soon as the male turned away from his seat his eyes open for a spit second to see Connie's face. That was all he saw…Connie's extremely elated face as his one arm was down at his side with a balled fist. While his other hand had seemed to be gone…but only for a moment before it collided with Levi's chin.

He wouldn't have been able to realize what was going on as it was just a second of seeing Connie's face and then he was down for the count. That was it for him. Perhaps if he was in the Military Police where the fighting stance was used more he would have been better at moving his head. But he used it for sparring and getting into shape; there was no way that he would have been able to miss Connie's flying fist.

It wasn't that Connie had a fit of rage or wanted to go head on head with Levi, but rather it was that Connie was about to shout, 'Shots!' for everyone so that they could drink. He wanted to be the guy that was funny, and everyone wanted to be around. But…he got way too ahead of himself as he punched Levi with all his force.

The dark haired male's eyes slowly closed as he shifted back and forth on his feet, his hand moving up to his head as he tried to stabilize himself. Darkness was coming around his eyes as he reached out to grab on to something to stop himself. He was going to fall on to the dirty ground wasn't he? When was the last time that they swept those? He thought as his eyes completely closed and he fell to the floor.

"He's going to fall." Marco stated flatly as he had stood by Connie the entire time Connie had punched him. Not realizing that Levi was going to get up, and not knowing who the guy was. He heard the 'crack' that happened when Connie upper-cutted Levi's chin, and watched as Levi tried to stabilize himself for a moment. JoLee had gasped, Armin had gotten out of his seat, Sasha had stolen some food from Christa's plate, and Connie turned to look at Levi with a horrid countenance. They were all too far away to grab on to Levi as he fell.

The taller dark haired male took two steps as Levi wavered to reach out to grab on to the other. His leg extended as he held out his arms for Levi just as he was about to hit the ground. Stopping the guy from hitting the ground by around an inch, but at least his bruise wouldn't have turned out worse than what it was. Marco huffed as he tilted his head to the side to move some hair out of his eyes. Lifting Levi up a bit he then moved his feet together to lift Levi up. He held the male bridal style as he was knocked out from the punch.

Everyone looked at the two with blank stares as it was on their mind that this was Levi. Levi. Levi the guy who would probably kill everyone in the room if they saw him in this state, or at least want to hide from the embarrassment from being punched out by a new Scout Legion. Now he was in the arms of one of the new graduates, and god knows where he had been. Marco looked down at the guy in his arms and then back at the people who was staring at them. The hundreds of eyes on him only made him realize that he didn't just grab some random drunk. No. He grabbed on to Levi.

His azure eyes looked over at Connie who gulped under Marco's gaze. Marco didn't look angry with Connie which made Connie even more nervous. Marco might have been mad, or he might have been brushing this situation off like it was nothing. It all depended on if Marco had a bad day or not, and if the people looking at him factored in. Was he going to yell at him? Was he going to force him to run around the area? What? He thought as he shook under the guy's gaze.

He didn't stop until Marco held out Levi towards him.

"You punched him out." That was all that was said for a few moments.

"What! No! I can't touch him! If he found out I'll be dead!" Connie shouted as he stepped back away from the two. He backed away with his hands waving them off as he would not be placed with the second in command. Marco rolled his eyes.

"No, be dramatic about it." He stated and Connie shook his head.

"Then you do it!" Marco was taken back from Connie's point. For he wanted to get rid of Levi for the exact reason…he was sure that he would die once Levi had found out about what happened.

"I-…" Marco started off before finding out how to say it.

"Your sacrifice will surely make you captain one day." He finally said in a sarcastic tone as he knew that he lost the battle in this. He had caught Levi, and all he could do was argue his way into getting Connie to take him. Or perhaps…someone else?

"If I die then I'll never become captain!"

"Captain of the dead."

"No!"

"I'm sure they have a good army."

"Hell no!" Connie finally shouted and Marco quickly looked around to see if he could pawn Levi's body off on anyone else. Thank whoever that Levi was short, making his body light. He scanned for anyone that would be able to but as soon as he did that everyone had turned away. No one wanted to take Levi some place for the night. What if they got the wrong place? Or put him in the wrong way? Nope. Levi was too powerful that if there was a fight because of that specific reason they would be dead.

His blue eyes landed on a girl with puffed out blond hair.

"JoLee. You take him." Marco said as he walked over to the girl with the body. Holding it out to her like Levi was some kind of present. His head and left arm was left out of the other's grasp, while his legs dangled from his forearm.

"Marco…Can you take him home?" The words had come out so simple for her.

"…No."

"Please." JoLee said as she laced her fingers together and turned in her seat to face towards Marco. Looking up at his stoic mask as he stared down at her pleading face.

"I'll give you the key and everything. He's already in your arms and my arms hurt from training today. He won't wake up I promise, and when he wakes up tomorrow I'll tell him the whole thing. I'll even leave Connie out and say that it was some random guy!" JoLee pleaded as she had thought fast. This would be a great way to get rid of Marco, as he was the other person that she lied to. Abby had left because of the drinking; meaning that she couldn't possibly tell Abby that she lied. Then if Marco had gone to take Levi back to the house… she could buy some time. For when he came back he would be totally tired.

Yes. This was perfect.

"No." Marco stated firmly as Connie then ran around to Marco's side.

"No! Please, do it! She'll leave me out of this, and he won't know that it's you. Nothing will happen! Just leave him in the house and get out! You can do this." Connie said as he started to stoke Marco's ego. He moved away from Marco with a smirk on his lips.

"You were the one in training and at home that could sneak around with no problem. Just leave him on the bed and use your skills to get out of there! It'll be perfect for you to do! And you could get more practice done!" Connie said excitingly as he was then joined with JoLee on manipulating Marco to go drop Levi off.

"And you could be back here in no time. I'll buy you a drink even!" JoLee chimed in and they looked at Marco with a hopeful gleam in their eye that reflected to Marco as a demon of hell. They were trying to kill him weren't they? He thought as he sighed. There was a few things that Marco hated, and that was wasting his time. He was going to have to drop Levi off no matter what, and arguing with the two would be a waste of his time.

"When I get back. You both owe me." He stated as he pulled Levi closer to his chest.

"Great! Here's the keys!" JoLee exclaimed as she placed a skeleton key on top of Levi's chest, and then patted Levi's chest.

"Take care of him, Marco!" Her voice was the sound of the devil.

The dark haired male groaned in annoyance as he headed out to the door. Kicking it open as he had to open it somehow, he walked down the road in the middle of the night. The moon shone down on the two as he looked up to see the stars start to shine around the moon. It was peaceful, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He had taken his eyes off the road for a moment. Just a moment to let go as he then set his attention back on the road. Walking down he had around twenty minutes before reaching the house that JoLee and Levi lived in. Soon it was going to be empty…

His arms felt like noodles as he reached the property. How could the guy sleep through all of that? Marco thought as he placed Levi on the ground for a moment. His arms were extremely sore from carrying the guy the entire way, and he felt proud of himself for being able to do it. He wanted to pat himself on the shoulder but that would have involved him having to move his arms… better keep that movement to a minimum.

Reaching down, he grabbed the key that laid on Levi's chest and placed it through the key hole. Turning the key, he opened the door. The few locks made him realize that it was unlocked and he placed it into his pocket. Now it was back to the mind numbing pain, he thought as he reached down to grab Levi again. Maybe should have gotten someone to place him on his back instead of him carrying him bridal style throughout the town.

Why did they have to live twenty minutes away? He thought as he walked into the house with the master of the estate, and then used his foot to kick the door shut. Now…where would Levi sleep…he thought as he walked into the living room, and then into the bathroom, and then into the kitchen to the back room. There wasn't a bed that looked like he had slept in. It must have been his luck that Levi slept upstairs like JoLee did.

He had been to the house a few times when JoLee had invited him and Abby over for some tea. Of course it was to be fancy, but Marco couldn't stand tea so he just graced them with his presence. Which was more like he sat there drinking water while they had some sort of taste in their water…

Walking up the stairs, Marco walked in the room that was on the opposite of JoLee's which was the bathroom. He huffed as he was never going to find this guy's bed and should just put him in the tub. That would be fine for a guy with a bruised jaw and ability to kill everyone…right? Marco made the wise decision of not doing that and walked into the room next to the bathroom. Finally it was a bedroom where he was sure that Levi had slept in. It was clean. That was the only indication and he walked into the room. He dropped Levi on the bed as he then was about to turn around to walk out of the room….

He needed to take his shoes off… shouldn't he… No. He did enough already. Marco thought as he wanted to leave right then and there, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. The dark haired male turned back around to walk over to Levi. Grabbing the guy's boot he unbuckled the buckle on the right boot, and pulled that off. Then he grabbed the other's left boot to unbuckle it, and pull that off. He placed the boots on the side of the bed.

Then to be nice he stood at the long side of the bed to reach over to grab the edge of the blanket. His arm stretched across Levi's chest, and his head inched closer to Levi's own head. He grabbed on to the fabric with a fist as he only wanted to pull the blanket across Levi's body so that he wouldn't get cold, and he would be comfortable.

Marco could feel Levi's breath on his ear as he thought of nothing of it until he felt a fist grab on to his collar to pull him away from what he was doing. Azure eyes widen as they were forced to meet verdant orbs.

"Pervert." The fist tightened.


End file.
